Saving the future
by Jack Volcano
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are in a mission when they are caught in the middle of Morgana s spell, transporting then more than a thousand years in the future. THey find out that the world is in great danger because of a powerful dark wizar, but they meet three teenagers who are fighting against this evil. Translation of my fic in Spanish "Salvando el futuro"


**Alright then, this is a translating I am doing for my own fanfic in Spanish with the same title. I warn you form the start, English is my second language and, even if I hope I have a decent level, probably I will make some mistakes, so forgive me about it, I will do my best.**

 **For those ones that can actually read Spanish, I think it is better you check my profile and look for the original fanfic, I think you would find it more detailed and rich since my vocabulary and experience with that language is far larger than with English.**

 **Well, once that was said, let´s go to the point. I have always thought that Merlin and Harry potter are two universes that can mix perfectly and that they could coexist in the same universe without any problems, considering that Merlin is about old magic in England, and that it is England where Harry potter takes place as well. Apart from that Arthur, Merlin or Morgana are names that a lot of people mention in the Harry Potter saga.**

 **I am a huge fan of both so I decided to write this fic mixing them, I have to say that this is placed only a few chapters after the beginning of Merlin´s season 5 and during the seventh Harry Potter book/movie, I hope you like it and give me some reviews, I will try and follow the book as good as I can but I will change a few things that I prefer different, you will see which.**

 **I half based this fanfic on a Youtube series form "Redhopeproductions" channel called "The return of Arthur" I would recommend it to you but apparently it was deleted form youtube because of copyright, but my story is different in a lot of things.**

 **Well, the waiting is over, let´s begin with the first chapter.**

An unpleasant trip

 _Morgana´s fortress_

Morgana had made her decision, she had realized long ago that every single plan she came out with to finish Arthur and conquer Camelot were not being successful, she needed allies. But not anyone was capable of giving her the help she required against Emrys, the man that was constantly in her way to the crown. She knew that damned sorcerer was more powerful than her, and the Druid prophets seemed to had foretold that would be her doom. But the high priest was not going to allow a skinny old man to frustrate her opportunity to be queen, a title that she had the right to claim… She had a plan, she would look for someone,, she didn´t matter where or even when, if it was necessary she would break the space-time barrier to find a sorcerer that could compete with Emrys, and she would seduce him, of course, she was an expert on that regard.

Morgana walked across the room she was in, she was using that fortress in ruins like basement for her and her army of Saxons, it will allow them to be calmed and undetected for a little time while, but soon the would need to advance and think about attacking Camelot, and that was why the witch had decided that it was the right time to look for that completely necessary help to make sure Emrys didn´t interfere in the last battle.

The Old Religion´s high priest approached a plate full of water placed on top of a stone pedestal, she touched the liquid with her fingertip and the water started to create some little waves. Morgana closed her eyes and pronounced an ancient spell in an ancient language, she opened her eyes and those flashed in gold for a moment. Her mind was only focused on one thing, finding an ally, a sorcerer who could rival Emrys, someone who could help her, someone powerful.

After a few moments of absolute concentration, a face appeared on the water´s surface. It was a man, or at least it seemed like it because Morgana hadn´t seen any man like that before: HE didn´t have hair on his head and her skin was almost completely white, lifeless. His eyes were red and he didn´t have a nose, instead of that there were two little lines, like the nose holds of a snake; the man´s expression was calm, but it was clear that he was lethal, the power of that being was more than evident. Morgana smiled, now the only thing left was to gather the ingredients to perform the most potent travelling spell of her entire life.

 _Forest near Morgana´s fortress (2 days later)_

Merlin was not very sure about what they were doing, he was riding behind Arthur while the Kind looked around looking for any guards or patrols. Theu both left Camelot in undercover because Arthur decided to be that way. They would infiltrate Morgana´s fortress to gather some information, they didn´t have any intention of engage or fight, it was a silent mission, easy in, easy out. But if they wanted to go through unnoticed they couldn´t have many troops with them. However, the young warlock wasn´t sure about the fact of going out without additional protection, and much more taking count that they were traveling to Morgana´s territory, they were chances of them being caught.

"Merlin, really, you look like a scared Meerkat. Why can´t we go on a mission without you spending all the time terrified?" asked Arthur to his servant, when he realized that he was constantly looking everywhere "Well, Sire, sorry if I have my doubts about breaking in the territory of the most powerful sorceress alive without any protection, just the two of us… You know, I have this thing about not liking the idea of dying." Answered Merlin.

Arthur blown a little, he was used to Merlin´s cowardice in that kind of situations after all, he was like a scared kitty most of the time. However Merlin´s apprehension was not justified, they didn´t find any single guard on their way towards Morgana´s basement… It was actually strange that the sorcerer let her fortress unguarded, but they were going to complain obviously. But what they didn´t know was that Morgana had ordered every single person in the castle to leave that morning while she performed a powerful spell that could affect every single being inside the place. But unaware of that, Merlin and Arthur entered the fortress, very surprised, but pleased of the lack of resistance and obstacles.

"Do you think Morgana left the fortress?" asked Merlin "There is no sign of an army or anything like it living here… I mean, we know that Morgana has a lot of men, Saxons, on her side" Arthur frowned with his friend´s words, but nodded "Yeah, It´s very possible, but taking in count that we found the path completely free and that we are already here, there is no harm on exploring a little to see if we can find something useful" the king of Camelot explained, and Merlin nodded, realizing that he was right.

After a few minutes walking they suddenly stopped when they heard some kind of whisper of a female voice traveling through the entire place, Merlin gulped, sensing the magic in those words "Arthur… I really think we should leave now" the kind rolled his eyes "C´mon Merlin, now you´re afraid of ghosts?" asked Arthur, but the whisper started to grow louder and louder, it was clear that it was the language that sorcerers used for their spells, Arthur gulped as well "Okay Merlin, not making an habit of this, but for once I think that you´re right… We should leave."

Both young men turned around to start walking towards the exit door, but it was too late. A strong wind started to flow from what it seems the floor of the fortress and surrounded both Merlin and Arthur. The young wizard could feel the magic filling that, and he got really scared "Arthur!" he shouted. He believed that he knew what spell was it and tried to find his friend with his hand blindly, he finally managed to grab his shoulder just the moment before their surroundings went black and they felt like they were risen from the floor, but they didn´t feel like moving, they just were there, in the middle while everything around them seemed to move very fast.

After a few seconds of that, they both landed violently in a grassed floor, Arthur grabbed his back, where he had hit the land "Agh… What just happened?" the kind of Camelot asked, because he noticed that they had been inside a fortress and now they were lying outside, in the middle of a forest, surrounded by trees and no sing of a fortress of any kind.

Merlin got up with difficulties, his face was completely serious and he looked around "I have heard Gaius talk about this, apparently we had been caught in the middle of a travelling spell, that´s probably the reason why the fortress was empty, Morgana wanted to travel alone and ordered everyone to leave" he explained, Arthur opened his mouth in awe "A travelling spell? Alright… Let´s say you are right about this… Where the hell are we?" Merlin was about to answer but suddenly they heard a female voice screaming in horror, they didn´t understand what she said but Arthur didn´t hesitate. He unsheathed Excalibur and started running towards the place where the scream came from. Merlin, roling his eyes, followed him.

….

Everything had gone wrong, thought Harry, they managed to get the locked, it was true… But there were Death Eaters chasing them. Ron, Hermione and him were running through the ministry halls towards the exit after they left the Cattermoles and the other muggle borns safe. The two boys grabbed Hermione´s arm and she twisted over herself, not knowing that Yaxley, the Death Eater, managed to grab her clothes the last instant.

The appearing was much more barrage of what Harry remembered, like jumping from one place to another until they finally landed unpleasantly, Harry didn´t need long to realize that they weren´t at Grimmauld Place, but he struggled a little to regain all of his senses.

"Ron!" the scared and desperated scream of Hermione made Harry come back to reality in a snap, he looked to a side and watched his friend kneeled down next to the redhead, he had the side and arm completely covered in blood, he then heard a noise saw Yaxley, the Death Eater that had been chasing them. Hermione raised a shaky hand towards him, holding her wand, but the nerves and the tears didn´t help her, she wasn´t fast enough and Yaxley launched his spell first "Impedimenta!" shouted the Death Eater, and the girl fell backwards when the spell hit.

When Yaxley raised his wand again, willing to finish the job, Harry shouted "Desmaius!" the red light spell came out from his wand but he didn´t manage to hit his target, Yaxley turned to Harry and aimed at him "Impedimenta!"

"Protego!" shouted Harry, and he was able to block the spell just in time, he aimed at Yaxley again and attacked "Petrificus Totalus!"

The Death eater shook his wand "Protego!" and deflected Harry´s curse without any troubles "Desmaius!" shouted Yaxley and Harry opened his eyes in awe seeing how fast his opponent had recovered from the shield spell. He wasn´t able to react in time and, even if he managed to move a little, the stunning spell hit his shoulder and made him fly backwards, but luckily it didn´t make him unconscious since it didn´t hit in a critical place.

Yaxley smiled seeing the three youngsters laying on the ground, but in that moment he heard another voice calling for his attention "Hey!" the Death Eater turned around and saw two men approaching. One of them was dressed in armor and had a sword with him, and the second one´s clothes were dirty and more like a homeless man.

Yaxley laughed out loud "A sword?! You really think an obsolete muggle weapon like that could do anything against me? Desmaius!"

Arthur raised Excalibur and he managed to deflect the stunning spell to a side, making it hit a tree "You´re a sorcerer…" mumbled Arthur and took the guard position, he was aware that his sword was able to deflect magic.

Merlin frowned, it was weird, he had seen warlocks using sticks, he himself had used one sometimes, but never something that small, and the spell that man had used didn´t seem to be casted in the old religion language.

Yaxley started to attack with a fast barrage of spells against Arthur, but the king of Camelot blocked every single one of them, even if it was difficult for him, he was a master of swordfighting. Harry, still laying on the floor, wasn´t able to believe what he was seeing, but he still felt too dizzy to try and get up. The Death Eater, visibly angry, raised his hand and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" Arthur opened his eyes in awe when a flash of green light flew against him, but he was able to place Excalibur between him and the killing curse.

Even Arthur himself could feel that the attack was not like the others because the sword didn´t deflect it, just hold it. So he clenched his teeth and placed his feet firmly on the ground, struggling against the power of the spell while Yaxley, still aiming at him, was trying to give all the strength he could to the attack and break his opponent´s defenses.

Merlin also sensed that the spell was very dangerous, and he was not going to allow it touch Arthur. The young warlock made a little gesture with his head and his eyes flashed gold for a moment. Almost immediately, the Death Eater´s wand jumped from his hand to a side, and it seemed like he hadn´t been able to hold the pressure against Arthur´s sword. The King of Camelot approached his opponent in a hurry, and Yaxley looked at him, fear in his eyes but wasn´t able to react because Arthur gave him a mortal cut in the middle of the chest, making him fall down for good.

Arthur breathed heavily a few times and then approached the youngsters "Are you guys okay?" he asked, Harry got up and approached the two of them, but Hermione was busy, she had taken a little bottle with ditch essence in it and was putting it in Ron´s wound "Everything is gonna be alright… Hold on there, please…"

Merlin scanned with his sight Ron´s wound and frowned, that didin´t look good, in fact, he hadn´t seen a wound like that in his entire life.

"Th-Thank you…" said Harry "You saved our lifes" Arthur nodded, very serious "Don´t mention it, anyone attacked by a sorcerer deserves our help" he said, looking around him "We have been victims of a traveling spell ¿Where are we?"

Hermione then looked at them, shocked "Wait a-a travelling Spell?" she asked "But that´s ancient, archaic I would say… It is the apparition´s forerunner. It´s magic from the old religion… How…?"

Merlin looked at Arthur then "Morgana must had used a very power ful Old Religion spell to bring us here" he explained. Harry then opened his eyes, not able to believe what he was hearing "Wait… You just said Morgana? Like… Morgana from Camelot?" he asked, still not believing. Arthur looked at him, a bit curious and a with a little distrust "Yes, exactly. Do you know her?" he asked.

Hermione answered this time, probably because she couldn´t help but answer a question of that kind like when she was in class, Ron was breathing more calmly since the Ditch essence had done it´s work "Well of course… Morgana, more or less a thousand and five hundred years ago was England´s greatest danger… She is the most powerful sorceress that ever lived. They say that she was the reason King Arthur died, that she is the one to blame for the doom of the golden age of magic and that it was the great Merlin who finally finished her in one of the greatest magic duels of history"

After all that information Arthur blinked a few times and Merlin gulped… That was it, his secret was over. Arthur needed some time to process everything the girl had said… A thousand and hundred years ago? Arthur´s death? A magic duel with Merlin?! "What?!" he suddenly asked in a shout.

 **And with that today´s chapter is over, I really hope you liked it, I tried the first chapter being intense because usually the beginning of my stories use to be slow like an introduction, so I tried to change that and I hope I was able to do it.**

 **Well… Arthur can now discover Merlin´s secret about magic! I guess it was kind of inevitable, right? I would like you to tell me how you see the plot of the story, and If you would have preffered it in Camelot instead of Harry Potter´s age, but well, done is done, right? I have a good (Or at least I think is good) story in my mind and I hope I am able to entertain you guys. Anything else to say from my part, seeya in the next chapter. Don´t forget to review and be safe :P**


End file.
